The Wrath of General Zod
The Wrath of General Zod is the twenty-third episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing General Zod respectively. Synopsis It's Superman's birthday, and he is hosting his birthday party at the Hall of Justice to celebrate it with his friends of the Justice League, as well as other superheroes across the globe. In order to show his minions what real villainy is like, Lex Luthor frees General Zod from the Phantom Zone; Superman is not pleased to find his old enemy up to his old tricks while Lex Luthor is not thrilled about General Zod's enormous ego. Plot One night at the Daily Planet News Building, just before his birthday, Clark Kent spots Lex Luthor and his henchmen, Sinestro and Black Manta, trying to break into S.T.A.R. Labs again. So, he changes to Superman to ambush from inside with a little support from the rest of the Justice League, forcing Luthor and his henchmen to retreat. Back at the Hall of Doom, Luthor reprimands the Legion of Doom for their failure, obliged to unleash his emergency evil plan; he travels to the Phantom Zone to retrieve General Zod, his hero. The next morning, all of the superheroes around the globe are setting up decorations at the Hall of Justice for Superman's birthday. Meanwhile, the League and the Justice Society are sharing jokes with each other in the breakroom. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Doom, Luthor manages to pull Zod out of his magic prison card, and when Zod sees all of Luthor's failed plans on his bulletin board, he couldn't see past Luthor's purpose and overthrows him when one of Luthor's spies located a Starro Fractal and instructs his lackeys move quickly before Superman shows up again. This surprises Zod, and vows to destroy Superman himself. Along the road in the Green Lantern's van (developed from his Power Ring), the League and the JSA see the Legion of Doom digging in an alley for the Fractal and decide to stop them, only to bump into Zod halfway. The League and JSA engage in a battle with the LexBots reprogrammed by Zod to try and reach Zod and the fractal, but the villains escape, leaving Superman to explain what he knows about General Zod. Batman and the other Leaguers volunteer to help, but Hawkman objects this as an uneasy assignment because of Zod possessing the Fractal. Back at the Hall of Doom, Zod presents to Luthor with a design a space military base in Slaughter Swamp as the Legion of Doom's new headquarters, with weapons so powerful it could literally destroy Hero City forever. Outside, the League is ambushed by Zod's giant robot while preparing to raid the Hall of Doom, followed by Luthor's giant robot; luckily, Black Canary manages to take down both giant robots at the same time with her loud soprano voice, forcing the Legion of Doom to retreat, but while Batman retrieves the fractal from the giant robots, Zod takes Superman hostage with a freeze-gun, only for the Flash to snatch the freeze-gun away from him and freeze him. At the end of this episode, the Justice League and all the other superheroes across the globe celebrate Superman's birthday party while a frozen General Zod takes a career in a food service industry. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * A "My leg!" stock sound effect from a children's television show, "SpongeBob SquarePants", should be heard by a man after his car crashes due to uneasy control because of Black Canary's loud soprano voice. Category:Season 1